


Of Bedknobs and Orgasms

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Stomach Bulge, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: When Bucky decides he want to fuck the bedpost, Steve isn't going to argue.





	Of Bedknobs and Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Steve watches with fascination as Bucky’s glistening hole presses against the bulbous finial crowning their bedpost. Bucky bites his lips and groans as he pushes down, spreading himself open with the makeshift sex toy.

Fingers curling into fists, Steve forces them to his side, knowing he won’t last if he touches himself.

Bucky puts on a show, leaning forward as he watches Steve over his shoulder, giving Steve a view of the way his rim slowy spreads to accept the slick wood.

They both groan when the first knob sinks into Bucky, his body swallowing it. But that’s just the narrowest of the three spheres.

Steve gulps, watching the way Bucky’s thighs tense as he fucks himself, the bedpost sinking deeper with each thrust. Bucky hisses as he strains to let the second into him, as he trembles and breaks into a sweat.

Bucky draws a steadying breath, then raises his feet off the ground, his entire weight suspended upon the bedpost.

Steve swears he can hear a pop when the second knob slips inside, and Bucky’s shakes with orgasm. He watches wide-eyed as Bucky’s body continues to sink down, meeting the thickest of the spheres, easily wider than both of his fists. It won’t fit Steve is sure, but that doesn’t stop Bucky from trying.

The abused muscle flutters as it’s forced to stretch wider, too wide, but still Bucky bounces a little on it as small whimpers slip from his mouth. Clearly stuck, Bucky groans his frustration. “Help me,” he demands. 

Steve grasps Bucky’s hips and easily pushes him down. Bucky yelps as his body opens impossibly, his hands pressing to his stomach as he raised wet eyes to Steve.

Steve comes untouched at the sight of the bedpost creating a mesmerizing bulge in Bucky’s normally flat abdomen.


End file.
